Good Morning Sunshine
by Fissie
Summary: Short songfic. Mornings are not Rogue's cup of tea. Not much else to say about it.


A/N My ode to mornings. I wrote this in the train this morning. I had to go away very, very early and I woke up at an inhumane hour.   
The song is from the musical 'Hair'.   
  
****************************************  
Good Morning Starshine  
Fissie  
  
------------------------------  
Good Morning Starshine   
The earth says "hello"   
You twinkle above us   
We twinkle below.   
------------------------------   
  
Someone was going to die.   
  
------------------------------  
Good Morning Starshine   
You lead us along   
My love and me as we sing   
Our early morning singin' song   
------------------------------  
  
Rogue turned off her alarm clock and stared at the red digits in front of her. Half past six in the morning. What evil entity had invented this hellstrain, so innocently called 'morning'? Life wasn't fair.  
She knew she had to get up fast; getting up this early in the morning was the only way to be able to have a normal warm quiet shower and silent peaceful breakfast. But this was absurd. Half past fucking six in the fucking morning. ~Healthy early morning training sessions, mah ass.~ She thought as she let herself drop on her mattress again.   
  
  
------------------------------  
Gliddy glub gloopy; Nibby nabby noopy   
La la la lo lo...   
Sabba sibby sabba; Nooby abba nabba   
Le le lo lo...   
------------------------------  
  
She gazed at the clock again; seven o'clock. Damn. That meant everyone was waking up now and everyone was going to shower and have breakfast. No more rest and quiet for her. She seriously considered suffocating herself with a pillow. Or even better; suffocating Scott with a pillow. Early morning training sessions were his idea. Oh yes, glorious leader guy had some serious trouble to look out for.  
  
------------------------------  
Tooby ooby walla; Nooby abba nabba   
Early morning singin' song.   
------------------------------  
  
Rogue went downstairs. From behind closed doors, she could already hear the gathering of people. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to go there. She needed to eat, after all.   
Slowly she opened the doors. Why was everyone so horrifically happy? Chatting and cheering and watching useless children programs on TV. The only good thing was that they stayed away from her, as far as they could. They had learned their lesson well on, other morning-related occasions.   
  
------------------------------  
Good Morning Starshine   
The earth says "hello"   
You twinkle above us   
We twinkle below.   
------------------------------  
  
Rogue sat in silence and in a far corner of the room pondering the ignorant lives of her team-mates. How dare they smile? How dare they even slightly lift the corners of their mouths? Her appitite went down the drain as she saw the cheerfulness and joyfulness around her. She needed a doggy-bag.   
  
------------------------------  
Good Morning Starshine   
You lead us along   
My love and me as we sing   
Our early morning singin' song   
------------------------------  
  
Oh, she remembered yesterday. They had had another fight with the Acolytes and yet again that annoying Cajun had flirted with her. Calling her 'chere' and looking at her with that annoying grin of his. Penetrating her mind with those eyes of his. Undressing her with that stare. So self-assured and so confidently cocky. He had to be the paragon of nuisance. Self-proclaimed guy-that-every-woman-wants. Where was that barf-bag?   
  
------------------------------  
Gliddy glub gloopy; Nibby nabby noopy   
La la la lo lo...   
Sabba sibby sabba; Nooby abba nabba   
Le le lo lo...   
Tooby ooby walla; Nooby abba nabba   
Early morning singin' song.   
------------------------------  
  
Xavier came up to the table accompanied by a certain unknown individual who had thus far succeeded in standing in the shadow. ''Students, I'd like you to meet the newest addition to our team.''  
The figure spoke. ''Hello, chere.''   
  
Oh yes, someone was definitely going to die today.   
  
------------------------------  
Singin' a song, humming a song   
Singing a song...   
Loving a song, laughing a song   
Singing a song...   
Sing the song; Song the sing   
Song song song sing   
Sing sing sing sing song   
Song song song sing   
Sing sing sing sing song   
------------------------------  
  
****************************************  
  
A/N If you don't know the song, just imagine a cheery silly very annoying and especially old fashioned feel-good happy sing-a-song. Ack.


End file.
